


The Best Of Our Days

by butterflyhunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Student Eren Yeager, Yaoi, alternative universe, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyhunter/pseuds/butterflyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is spending a vacation, what does it mean? The always working Levi is living in a big mansion, near the beach. Because as Rich as he is now, Erwin made him go on a vacation.</p><p>What happens on the vacation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation..start!

"Call me anytime,if you need something.Alright?",Erwin said sounding a bit worried,and started his car. "I will i will.. get out already."  Levi stood in front of his door and showed him  _the_ finger. Erwin chuckled and smiled."Aggressive as always.." Levi clicked his tongue and walked back inside,as Erwin took off.

  _"What do you even do at a vacation? I could go check out the beach at least" He_ thought it was a good idea, so he went out to the public beach.The first thing what he noticed,was a huge crowd, that lured out his curiousity. 

 _"I could just walk past them, at_ least..?" And so he did. He walked slowly near them, and stretched his neck to see what all the commotion was about. In the middle there was a boy. A boy, whose green eyes were capturing,standing out.His skin looked healthy and.. almost  _delicious._ His abs looked neat, and back muscles absolutely amazing.  _"Holy shit.. is it even possible to look like_ that?"   Levi noticed he was almost drawn to the group. He backed off and walked to the cafe near the group. _" Will i see him again? ",_ was the only thing he thought,while ordering his coffee and sitting down. 

What he did not know, was that the boy looked at Levi, out of all the people in the crowd.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a normal day. All the girls were surrounding him, and he was not interested, even thought he liked talking to new people. What could be worse? There,somebody moved to the mansion he liked. And it was mostly a girl, even thought he didn't meet her yet. He could at least be nice to her.  _"Girls just shut up.. i want to at least go swimming without you.", he thought._

He talked about random things for a while, but noticed someone coming out of the mansion.  _"Looks rad, all black and a.. leather jacket? Those clothes? In this heat?"_  .  Eren eyed her for a while. _"A guy?!". Now_  he saw him clearly. It was a guy, who looked "rad" and was walking slowly towards him. Eren looked back at the crowd,not wanting to get eye contact with him.    He saw how he looked to Eren's way, and eyed him.  _"What is he doing? He looks new.. must be really that guy who moved then." But_ the guy walked past him, and went to the coffee shop. Eren looked back at that guy, and thought , _"This summer could be fun."_


	2. A new meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi went to the coffee shop, and spent there some time before going back to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for the kudos! This is first on Eren's vision to get this started.

He watched the new guy walk out of the shop, and almost stared too long at him, because the guy looked at his direction.

 _"He has.. sharp eyes, is he a army member or something? "_ , was the first thing he could really assume and could even be true too.

Eren flashed a gentle smile at the girls. "Uh... sorry girls! I'm off now, i have things to do." He saw the disappointment in their eyes as he walked away.

Eren ran towards the mysterious new guy. " Hey! Did you move to the house up there?", he flashed a fake looking smile as he said that.

" Uh.. Hi. And yes, i fucking did." Eren widened his eyes as he noticed his sharp tongue.

"Oh, i see... I'm Eren. _Nice_ to meet you." Eren waited to see a reaction. But with no results.

" I'm Levi.."He clearly was going to add something. " Are you a model or something?" The man gave a glance to the group of girls, and narrowed his eyes.

Eren shrugged and looked quickly at the crowd. " No i am not.. Just between us, they think so and it's annoying."

The man just nodded. Eren got a little frustrated just looking at him. _" What's with that reaction.. almost annoying."_

" Nice to meet you, and i have to go. I'm kinda in a hurry." The man didn't show any new expressions.

" Okay, i will probably see you again." Eren flushed now an annoyed smile and ran towards the water.

 _" I hate him, but i love his almost grey and sharp eyes. I would love to.. mess with him a little."_ Eren ran to the water and started to swim.

He dipped his head in to the water. He felt annoyed. He yanked his head up, and the sight must've been really hot, as the water followed his bangs in the air.

\-------

Levi walked normally out of the shop, but glanced at the group again. _" I could fuck up his annoying, fake but attractive smile.."_ Levi narrowed his eyes and walked away, slowly. Soon he heard a deep, gentle voice shout to his direction. Levi automatically looked at him, still narrowing his eyes.

"Hey! Did you move to the house.. up there?" Levi didn't answer immediately. _" That's a fucking fake smile."_ Levi felt even more annoyed, and let his tongue slip. " Hi, i fucking did." He noticed the boy looked rather surprised at his sharp words. He saw how he boy thought in the middle. "

Oh, i see.. I'm Eren. _Nice_ to meet you." Levi saw the sarcasm in his words, but wasn't moved by it. " I'm Levi." Levi had the sudden urge to ask.

" Are you a model or something?" Levi narrowed his eyes more and looked to the direction of the group, and noticed that Eren looked too. " No i'm not. Just between us,they think so and it's annoying."

He nodded. _" So he does have the nature of a normal teenage brat."_ Levi thought his new words and sighed quietly. " Nice to meet you, and i have to go. I'm in a hurry."  Levi took off, not hearing what Eren said, but he saw his annoyed smile. As Eren ran to the water, and put his head in, Levi's heart thumped. _"What's with that thump.. you bitch.._ " Levi clearly felt attracted to his wet hair and beautiful figure.

Levi walked quickly towards his new home, and sat down on the porch. " He is attractive. I can say that.. " Levi took a book and began to read under the hot sun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you will enjoy my first fiction, and like this AU~♡ sorry for the lenght, this is the first and shortest chapter.


End file.
